


Broken

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Remus is broken when she is gone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Broken  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Remus is broken when she is gone  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling who I’m pretty sure I’m not  
Author Notes: Song is Broken by Seether  
Warnings: Mild, talk of depression I suppose.   
Challenge: 7 Musical Muses on Remus Lupin  
Prompt: Broken by Seether   
Word Count: 177

They had been together for close on three years now and Remus wanted his lover to know some things. He wanted her to know that he loved the way she loved; he wanted to hold her high and steal her pain away when she found out about her parents divorce. He wants her to know that he keeps her photograph and it serves him well.

When he is alone he is broken and lonesome. He doesn’t feel right when she goes away as he feels numb when she isn’t around. Now they had a big fight and Remus doubted that she would ever come back. She craved for her to come back but she didn’t think she would.

That was why Remus was so surprised when she turned up at her house the next morning. She tried to apologies but Remus brushed it all away just glad that she was back. He was functioning properly now that she was back, he was breathing again. Remus would admit to anyone that he was broken when she was gone.


End file.
